


My Darling

by Serotonin_Muffin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serotonin_Muffin/pseuds/Serotonin_Muffin
Summary: "Everything's alright darling, your okay, I'm here you don't need to worry."He rubbed gentle circles on Dream's back, the sobs soon turning into small sniffles and hiccups.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	My Darling

Small sobs echoed throughout the room, hands gripping at the green fabric of the hoodie he currently wore.

The day had been going well for Dream so far until intrusive thought began to kick in, for the past 30 minutes he'd been sobbing, eyes stinging from the salty tears cascading down his cheeks.

Dream's vision was blurred to where he hadn't even noticed the pinkette approaching him with a concerned look.

" _Hey Bub, can you look at me?"_ A gentle voice asked from in front of him, with shaking breaths he carefully loosened the grip he held on his hoodie, slightly looking up at Techno.

"There we go, it's alright, it's just me, can I touch you, darling?"

He carefully nodded, a caring hand wiped away some of the tears dripping down the dirty blonde's face, brushing away the loose strands of hair the blocked the view of his face.

Dream let out a broken sob as he curled tighter into a ball in the corner of the room. 

"Oh it's okay Bubba, come here." Loving arms embraced him tightly yet gently and caring, he gripped onto the other's shirt, tears now leaving a wet spot on the once dry fabric.

Techno stayed there, just letting Dream feel the comfort of his arms, letting him know he was safe there, that no one was going to hurt or judge him.

"I-I'm sorry, I-i'm r-really really s-sorry" Dream let out through sobs, the pinkette whispering soothing nothings to comfort him, showing him how much he was cared for, even if it wasn't deserved.

"Everything's alright darling, your okay, I'm here you don't need to worry."

He rubbed gentle circles on Dream's back, the sobs soon turning into small sniffles and hiccups.

Dream rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry, you really didn't have to do that.."

"It's okay, I'm here for you whenever you need me Bub." Techno said, the circle motions continuing lightly on the masked man's back.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Dream's sniffles continued as he began to explain what had gone on.

"It was just intrusive thoughts, like normal it just got overbearing.."

He gave a gentle look to the smaller male, placing a small kiss on his head. "Okay, that's completely fine you couldn't help it alright?" He wiped away the remaining tears from Dream's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! <3  
> Make sure to drink water and wash your hands, also the nicknames Bub, Bubba, and Darling holds gently 🥺


End file.
